


Time Means Nothing Inside the TARDIS

by Birgitte_The1FromTheMyths



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birgitte_The1FromTheMyths/pseuds/Birgitte_The1FromTheMyths
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan





	Time Means Nothing Inside the TARDIS

"We’re definitely alone now, Yaz. No getting around that.” The Doctor’s voice broke Yaz out of her trance; her head had been spinning ever since Graham and Ryan officially disembarked the TARDIS for home. Home. Yaz slowly turned her head, her gaze in the direction of the Doctor’s voice. She had been traveling with the woman, the Doctor, for over a year now, yet she was sometimes still surprised by how hard the rogue Time Lord was to read. “So we are,” Yaz replied, trying not to give away too many of her as-yet unclear feelings. The Doctor gave a half smile, almost as if she felt shy. There’s no way, thought Yaz to herself as she shook her head, hoping to dislodge some of the cobwebs the departure of the two men seemed to have caused. 

Yaz opened her eyes and leaned forward, staring intently at the Doctor, who had not stopped puttering aimlessly around the TARDIS. How long had it been? An hour? A day? Yaz felt herself losing track of time, felt herself wavering in her commitment to the Doctor. Yes, the Doctor had seemed happy that she was staying on, that she would be continuing her journey through space and time as a companion, and yet it seemed as though the two women had barely exchanged more than a few forced words since Graham and Ryan had left. Maybe I misread the whole situation, Yaz thought to herself with a noticeable shiver. 

“Are you cold?” Yaz looked up to see the Doctor gazing at her with what looked like concern. “No. I mean, not really,” Yaz answered, sheepishly making eye contact. “Yaz, I’m sorry,” the Doctor said soberly as she closed the space between where she stood and Yaz sat. Yaz felt confused; had she missed something while she’d been asleep? “What for?” Yaz inquired. “For all this. I never intended for you to get stuck with me. And now that Graham and Ryan have gone, I can’t help but think maybe it was a mistake for me to ask you to stay.” 

It took everything in Yaz’s power not to respond physically to the Doctor’s words. For someone so sure of herself (himself? Themselves?) the Doctor could be awfully insecure when it came to human emotions. But then, she wasn’t very experienced in that category. “You didn’t exactly ask me,” Yaz began, careful to keep the flirtatious edge she’d recently started feeling when talking to the Doctor out of her voice, at least for the moment. At those words, the Doctor glanced up and Yaz took that as a silent cue to keep talking. “And besides, even if you had, I wouldn’t have said ‘no’.” The Doctor smiled cautiously, a smile Yaz returned. For the first time since Graham and Ryan left, the atmosphere inside the TARDIS seemed to balance. 

Over the next several days, something like calm settled over the TARDIS. The Doctor, characteristically, could not sit still and spent every waking moment tinkering away at some gadget or electrical device or system. Yaz, for her part, kept her sanity by reading from the collection of books she had lugged with her the last time she had returned home. The two women also settled into an easy silence, exchanging a few words or thoughts when appropriate but otherwise not feeling the need to endlessly banter. 

Yaz couldn’t be sure how much time had passed since Graham and Ryan had left; in fact, she very specifically did not keep track of time when she was with the Doctor. It was too difficult, given all the time travel. But Yaz would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that there was also something romantic about the Doctor’s life, so unattached to human time and foolish human worries. Because of her lack of awareness of how much time had passed, Yaz couldn’t be sure when the air within the TARDIS changed from comfortable to charged, but once it had, it couldn’t be undone. 

“What exactly are you working on?” Yaz took a deep breath after asking her question, unsure the Doctor wanted to be interrupted. The Doctor slowly sat up from where she had been lying on the floor, evidently tinkering with a generator and lifted her goggles. “Something tells me you aren’t actually interested in what I’m working on, but I’m happy to humor you?” Yaz couldn’t help but laugh softly in the Doctor’s face. She's so cute when she’s trying to be funny. “Just thought you could use a break, is all,” Yaz replied casually, backing away. “Well, you’re not completely off,” the Doctor admitted. “Sometimes I don’t know when it’s time to call it a night.” 

The night (was it even nighttime? Again, Yaz thought it better not to ask.) had passed uneventfully but also totally differently. The two women had sat, chatting about their lives, in a way that reminded Yaz of normal interactions back home. The normalcy made Yaz feel warm and as if she had made the right choice to stay on, even though she had to admit to missing Graham and Ryan. At the same time, it made her worry; she could no longer pretend she had decided to stay on with the Doctor purely for altruistic reasons. 

“You’re really pretty, you know.” Yaz’s eyes shot up to meet the Doctor’s, who suddenly seemed as if her voice had come from another body. “I’m...Oh my god,” the Doctor’s voice trailed off, seemingly unsure how to apologize adequately. Yaz’s eyes softened, but the Doctor seemed not to notice. “I guess I haven’t totally changed my ways, or fully realized that I’m in a different body. And by ‘different’ I mean....” The Doctor’s voice trailed off in obvious uncertainty. Yaz thought she understood, but also didn’t mind. If anything the Doctor’s new body, whatever it had looked like in previous regenerations, was very much to her liking. 

Yaz had lost track of how much time had passed. To be honest, she never kept track of time anymore, but the time she spent with the Doctor, alone on the TARDIS, seemed to belong to its own dimension. Slowly, as if Yaz was orchestrating the scene, the Doctor had gotten up from her chair, crossed the space between them, and had taken Yaz’s face in her hands. “Is this okay? I need you to tell me if this is okay.” There was something so youthful, so earnest in the Doctor’s face that Yaz had to fight the instinct of her eyes to well up with tears. Instead of answering, Yaz just shook her head, still cradled, enthusiastically while maintaining eye contact with the Doctor. The Doctor, with careful, cautious precision, leaned in and brushed her lips softly against Yaz’s. 

Despite the sweetness of the initial kiss, Yaz took the action as a permission slip. Once she felt she had the ‘ok’, she could not stop her body from diving in. She kissed back hard and wet and passionately, uninterested, perhaps for the first time, in the Doctor’s attempt to interject. After several minutes of kissing, Yaz pulled away and ripped the suspenders off the Doctor’s shoulders. “Feisty then?” the Doctor asked. And despite Yaz’s frustration, she had to laugh at how cute and how much like the Doctor the Doctor sounded in the moment. 

“You’re wet,” Yaz said, realizing she had managed to sneak her hand down the front of the Doctor’s trousers. “I’m what?” The Doctor asked immediately, halting Yaz in her tracks. “What do you mean, ‘what’?” Yaz asked, pulling away. “You seem pretty into this.” Yaz pulled back further as the Doctor laughed. “Right. Still getting used to the plumbing.” Yaz paused, taking in the earnest look on the Doctor’s face. After a moment, she realized what the Doctor meant and couldn’t help laughing softly. “Right,” Yaz said. “But just so you know, I dig you this way.” The Doctor’s face lit up. “There are some things I’m sure I’m pretty good at, no matter what version of me I am,” she said, lowering herself between Yaz’s legs and silencing the laughter of her faithful companion.


End file.
